Cherry Blossom Blood Queen
by MoonPanda-Chan
Summary: What if Sakura was a vampire and she was the 'Cherry Blossom Blood Queen' but some thing happened and she lost her memorizes and lead a normal human live until they need her and took her back will she remember who she is in time, what dose she have too do with Yuuki, read and find out. Sakura x Mulit
1. How it all started

Cherry Blossom Blood Queen

At midnight, a teenager who looked to be around seventeen with knee-length light pink hair was walking through 'Willow Park'. Her large emerled green orbs glancing unsure looks around at the shadows of the dark green grass, the moonlight struggling to peep though the top branches of the tall trees, some of the light hitting some leaves on the ground.

Her foot steps getting louder with every step her high hill black boots took, as soon as she started to hurry down the grey stone path, small rain drops started to lightly rain on her pretty moon pale face.

As she came up yo an old willow tree with lots of black shadows around it, she could have sworn her large green eyes saw human looking eyes, but they were blood-red but as soon as she blinked her eyes making her light pink eye-lashes brush her pale cheek that was a tint of pink because of the cold.

Just as she started walking away she heard a small voice 'Miss, please could you come over here' the lady looked around, looking for the source of the mysterious voice, just than she realized that it came from the willow, the one that she swore she saw glowing red orbs.

'Ummm. Excuse me, but did you call for me' she said with a soft and calm voice but laced into it was worry. 'Yes, Could you please come this way' it said again, she was exterminating if she should go or not, but the though that someone could be hurt or need her help got the better of her, so she started to slowly walk over.

'Excuse me, but what do you need me for anyway' she said in a quite voice, than came the voice again 'Yes I need you for...' it trailed off as deathly pale arms grabbed her and dragged her deep into the different shapes shadows, has she blank out the thing whispered 'I need you to be our 'Cherry Blossom Blood Queen' again'.

* * *

I wrote this when I was up at my cuz I was thinking of making it into a fanfiction, tell me if I should oh and tell me what you think of it :D.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm your what?

'Cherry Blossom Blood Queen'

* * *

Chapter One: I'm your what?

* * *

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I woke up to black, my head pounding, all I could hear was voices and man were there so many. I tried opening my eye but the seem stuck, I tried to scream but my voice was so dry that I kinda made a whimpering noise, with that the voices seemed to stop "shh, she's awake, Aido take off the blind" a soft velvet like voice demand to someone, I didn't hear anything so the person must have nodded.

Soon I felt whatever was covering my eyes disappeared seven amazingly inhumanly good looking, there was five boy and two girls. The first person I laid eye on was a boy who was shorter than the rest of the boys, he had short dark red hair, bored looking bluish grey eyes, he was extremely pale.

Next to him was a taller boy with short platinum blond eyes, happy bright green eye just like boy next to him, he was pale. Next to him was a boy with long chocolate brown hair, calm but also caring brownish red eyes, he was also pale.

Next to him was a boy with short golden-blond hair, playful electric blue eye also pale. Next to him was a tall boy with strawberry blond short wavy hair, calm amber eyes unlike the other he was quite tanned.

Than there were the two girls, the first girl was fairly tall night class student, she has pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist, and annoyed light browns eye, to no surprise she was pale. Next to her was a girl who must of been the smallest, her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight, it was up in pigtails on each side of her head she used black hair ribbons, she has bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face, bored grayish blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, my name is Kaname Kuran" the chocolate brown haired one told me "Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you guys?" I asked all at once "You're at Cross academy. You here because you're our Cherry Blossom Blood Queen and this is Senri Shiki" he pointed to the guy In saw first, he just looked at me "Takuma Ichijo" he pointed to the guy with green eyes, he gave me a cheery smile and a wave" Hanabusa Aido" he pointed to the blond with blue eyes, he waved and give me a wink "Akatsuki Kain" pointed at the guy with amber eyes, he nodded "Ruka Souen" pointed to the girl with long brown hair, she just glared at me but then it softened then turned into a small smile "And Rima Toya" he pointed to the last one in the room which was the girl was two pigtails, she nodded.

"Okay. What's a Cherry Blossom Blood Queen?" I questioned "Well that's you but she is the most important in our world, she's our queen and who ever drank her blood would be turned into a pure blood plus her blood is the tastiest. I thought you would remember by now" he told me with a thinking and confused face.

'A queen, drink their blood, remember what, wtf' I thought to myself "What should I remember and what do you mean drink their blood" I questioned him."Takuma it seems she doesn't remember go tell headmaster" he told Takuma who nodded and disappeared into thin air.

"Umm well, it seem you can't remember so I'm sorry to do this" he said as he got closer "DO WHAT!" I started screaming since I had no idea what was going on. "This" he said as he put his hand on my forehead ,it was as cold as ice, a second after I blank out.

~Kaname P.O.V~

I watched at the pink haired beauty fell into my arms as her memories of her whole life, I dashed off the headmasters office, I quickly knocked than entered. Kaien Cross hazel eyes darted toward me looking at the cherry blossom in my arms "So is it true she has no clue" he asked me, I just nodded as I handed her to him "Here's the plan...".

~Sakura P.O.V~

~A couple of days later~

I woke up to see white. My head's pounding and I can't seem to remember anything except my age which is seventeen and my name Sakura. "Ah I see you awake" a voice who came from a man who looked to be in his early thirties, he had straw colored hair which was pulled back into a low ponytail and kind hazel eyes with glasses resting on top of his nose.

"Excuse me but who are you" I asked politely "ohh how cute" he squealed as he looked at me with a loving gaze "Oh sorry. My name is Kaien Cross, headmaster of cross academy" he answered me "Academy" I tilted my head to the side, he nodded "Why am I here" I asked "I found you outside the gates, passed out, so I thought I bring you inside. Do remember anything" he asked me "No, just my name and age" I told him "And what would those be" he asked with a cheery smile "My name is Sakura I can't remember my last name and my age is seventeen" I told him with a sad look.

"While it looks you have no idea where you come from and have no family why not let me take you in" he asked "Sure" I said with my first smile "Does mean you be my dad" I asked "Yes it does! and you be going to school here" He said with a cheery tone "And I want you to call me daddy" he told me "Daddy" I spoke out loud "Yes like that. You also have a sister just let me get her" he said as he dashed out the door.

It seemed he was blocking my vision from a mirror. I saw my reflection, I had long pink hair which want to my butt, bright green eyes and a wide forehead but luckily my bangs covered it. As soon as I stopped looking at myself, my new dad came back in with a girl who seemed my age with short brown-red hair and brow eye with a slit red gleam to it.

"Yuki this is the girl I was talking about, Sakura" he told her "Sakura this is your new sister Yuki" he told me I waved at her with a smile "Hello" I told her "Hi, it's nice to meet you. It's nice to have a sister I nevered had one this will be fun. We can do all those sister things, like shopping hanging out, talking" she rushed out with a huge grin on her face, she seemed like her father.

"Yuki she be a perfect with you but just on the gate not on night duty until I'm ready to tell her" dad told Yuki "Yes, someone else to help me instead of that lazy Zero" she said with a cheery smile. "Sakura as you heard me tell Yuki that you be a perfect with her" he told me "What's a perfect" I asked "Well they make sure the night class get to the classes without being surrounded by their fan girls. Oh yeah Sakura you be in the day class with Yuki" he told me "here put this on, it's almost time for you job" he said as he handed me a folded up black uniform and brown boots.

"You can change in there" he pointed to a room, I walked into it and locked the door. I unfolded the uniform, it consists of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links.

The bottom bit fitted perfectly but unfortunately the top didn't my breast are just too big. I slide the top I had on before. I opened the door "Could I please have a bigger top" I asked "Sure, I bring all the sizes" 'Dad' told me as he left after I gave him a nod as aprovel. "Sakura why do you need a bigger top" Yuki asked "It's because my breast are too big" I told her, she looked at my breast than hers then she got all depressed, I looked at hers then mine I saw why she got depressed, mine were definitely bigger, she musta been a small b cup when Im and big [1]E cup.

Just as I was about to say something 'Dad' came back I grabbed the biggest size "Do you really think you need that size" he asked me, I just nodded at a walked back into the room. The top bit fitted perfectly. I walked out "It fits perfectly" I told him, he nodded "Put this on, it show you're a perfect" he gave me an white armband carrying the mark of a red rose, I put it one straight one.

"Come on Sakura we got to go" Yuki said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out and though some rooms, hallways and doors until we get close to an area with trees, a tall gate and fangirls...?.

* * *

[1] I hope Sakura being a Big E cup doesn't bother you guys

Cliff hanger

Sorry guys I haven't wrote this until now it because I'm lazy and I couldn't think of anything until now Hoped you liked it, thank you for all the follow, fav and comments, it means alot. I trying to write a chapter each day, wish me good luck.

Please vote who you think Sakura should be with on my Page.


	3. Chapter two: Meeting them

'The Cherry Blossom Blood Queen'

* * *

Chapter two: Meeting them.

* * *

~recap~

"Come on Sakura we got to go" Yuki said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out and though some rooms, hallways and doors until we get close to an area with trees, a tall gate and fangirls...?.

~Now~

"Are those..." I started "Yep Fangirls" Yuki finished my sentence "Whose Fan girls" I questioned her "You find out soon but hurry" she told me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the mob of girls.

Yuki blew a whistle which got the girl to stop gluing their eye to the gate "This is Sakura, she a new perfect and my sister now get in line" the girls groaned "Wow I nother cross who thinks she can have the nightclass to her because she the headmaster's daughter" some random yelled, this realized what bitches these girls "AND YOU DON'T SO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK" I yelled with fire burning within my eyes "NOW GET IN LINE" I yelled again.

The girls squeal with fear, I even heard a few 'Yes sir'. "Why that's the first time they have obeyed someone before" she told me as she gave the girls a smirk, suddenly the gates open I could hear Yuki mutter 'where's Zero, that lazy ass', I didn't get to ask who Zero was since the girl started squealing with excitement, I turned to see why but I seemed to found exactly why.

Coming out of the gate was seven amazingly inhumanly good looking people, there was five boy and two girls. The first person I laid eye on was a boy who was shorter than the rest of the boys, he had short dark red hair, bored looking bluish grey eyes, he was extremely pale.

Next to him was a taller boy with short platinum blond eyes, happy bright green eye just like boy next to him, he was pale. Next to him was a boy with long chocolate brown hair, calm but also caring brownish red eyes, he was also pale.

Next to him was a boy with short golden-blond hair, playful electric blue eye also pale. Next to him was a tall boy with strawberry blond short wavy hair, calm amber eyes unlike the other he was quite tanned.

Than there were the two girls, the first girl was fairly tall night class student, she has pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist, and annoyed light browns eye, to no surprise she was pale. Next to her was a girl who must of been the smallest, her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight, it was up in pigtails on each side of her head she used black hair ribbons, she has bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face, bored grayish blue eyes.

The one with chocolate hair started walking over towards Yuki and I, I saw the others follow, the girl squeaking even more but were giving Yuki and me jealous glares, I looked over to Yuki, she had a small blush creeping up her face, she must like him.

"Hello Yuki-Chan [1]. Who's this" He asked her with a breathtaking smile "Hello Kaname [2]. This is Sakura, she's my new sister" she said with a happy smile.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Kaname Kuran as you heard from Yuki" Kuran said "these my friends" he said once again "this is Senri Shiki" he pointed to the guy In saw first, he just looked at me "Takuma Ichijo" he pointed to the guy with green eyes, he gave me a cheery smile and a wave" Hanabusa Aido" he pointed to the blond with blue eyes, he waved and give me a wink "Akatsuki Kain" pointed at the guy with amber eyes, he nodded "Ruka Souen" pointed to the girl with long brown hair, she just glared at me but then it softened then turned into a small smile "And Rima Toya" he pointed to the last one in the room which was the girl was two pigtails, she nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" I gave them a kind smile "What was with all that shouting from before" Aido asked "Well that was Sakura" Yuki answered "It's a surprise to hear that a beautiful and kind looking girl would yell that loud" as he kissed my hand, before I knew it Aido had been knocked away and my face was covered in a blush.

"What was that for I wasn't going to do anything" Aido snarled "Sure you won't" came a voice as cold as ice, I quickly turned my head where the ice voice was coming from, it came from a silvered haired boy who was leaning against a tree, as he opened his eye, I could see clearly see that they were a pretty shade of violet but the were glaring right at me.

"Who's that" he spat out as though it was poison "This is Sakura, my new sister" answered just as cold as he had moments ago "Where have you been" she snapped "Sleeping" he stated clearly "I think you freaks have a class to go to, am I right" he spat at them "He's right, lets go" Kuran told his friends "Till next them Sakura" he said as he started walking off toward those annoying girls with his group following behind.

"Hey Sakura you can go back to your dorm now" Yuki said as she watched the disappointed girls moan off. "And where is that" I asked as I tilted my head "Oh yeah, I haven't shown you, your room, more like ours, Oh yeah, you be sharing a room with me, hope you don't mind" she told/asked me "No problem" I answered "Come on" Yuki grabbed my hand and dragged my till we got to a door which had 'Yuki~ and Sakura~' written on it "Here's a key. Let yourself in. I must be going now" she hand me a little silver key which shaped of a rose at the end.

As I unlocked and locked the door again I looked around to see a biggish room, the walls were a light red with painted on black roses and vines, white carpet and one large window with dark purple curtains[3]. There was two single bed one with light purple sheets and one with dark red sheets, both pillows were black, a chest of draws on both sides of the bed. There was a door which lead to what I guess must be the bathroom.

The bed with the red sheets had a note one it which on top in fancy writing was 'Sakura' and a white rose next to it. I sat than at the same time as I picked up the rose.

'Dear Sakura~'

'I think you are the most beautiful Cherry Blossom out there. I hope we can be more than friends. Enjoy the rose there will sure be more.'

'A secret admirer~'

Was what the letter had said. Not even a full day and I already have a secret admirer, great. I hold the rose up to my nose, it has the most amazing smell. I need a vase for it. I dashed into the bathroom to find one. I couldn't seem to find one but I did find old bottle which seemed to be the right size. I grabbed it, filled it up then I carefully carried it back to my bedside table then gently placed the rose in it. The curtain was slightly open letting the rose be shone on by pale moonlight which seemed to make it glow.

I yawned. Today had been a big day, it must have tried me out. I looked in the drawers to find a nightgown. 'I think I go for a shower then head straight for bed'. I locked the bathroom door than striped out of my sweaty clothes, quickly turned to water to the right temperature then I slide into the hot water which seem to do wonders on my back. There was strawberry body wash and mango shampoo and conditioner, I'm going to smell like a fruit salad.

~After shower~

I dried myself with a large pink fluffy towel then throw a long sleeved light blue nightgown that ended just at my knees over my head then plaited my hair as I walked to my bed, I saw Yuki's bed still made up. 'Must be still out' I thought 'You seem right' another voice said 'Who's there' I asked in my head 'Just me your inner' it said again 'My inner what?' I questioned 'We talk in the morning now just go to sleep' it told me 'You sure' I asked it 'So many question but yes now go to sleep' It answered I just nodded as I laid down in my bed, it felt as soft as a cloud, as soon as my head hit the pillow it was lights out.

~No one P.O.V~

As soon as Sakura fell asleep, there were a pair of glowing eyes. "My Cherry Blossom you shall be mine soon, you can promise on that" it's dark voice said to the wind. It started moving closer to the light until Yuki staggered through the door. The thing vansie "I swear I thought I saw and heard something, must be my imaginary" she told herself with a confuse look until she saw Sakura "She looks like an angel" she cooed over her then she quickly went for a shower hoping not to awake Sakura.

~Morning~

Sakura woke up to hear the snoring of Yuki [4]. 'Better wake up Yuki Sakura thought to herself. she tiptoed to Yuki's bed at gently shoved Yuki, who moaned out "Five more minutes" she giggled to herself "Get up sleepyhead, classes are going to start soon and we'll be late if you don't get up. I'm going for a shower so when I get out you better be up, got it" Sakura told her, she just got a nod as a okay. She picked up her uniform and made her way for the shower.

~skip shower and her getting change~

As Sakura walked out of the bathroom she saw Yuki sitting on the bed "Get in the shower, it help wake you up more" she said as she shoved Yuki off the bed, she googly walk off to the shower. As Sakura heard the shower turn on she heard a knock at the door she got up and made her way to the door as she opened to find...

* * *

Another cliff hanger, you must hate me but whats life without them.

[1] I think that's what Kaname calls Yuki

[2] I think that's what Yuki calls Kaname

[3] I don't know what the room look like so yeah

[4]I made Yuki snore in my story

Sorry it sucks and it's to short is because I left the story till the last minute and right now it's 11:20 =y= But anyway I said I post a chapter everyday so here it is. Please vote who Sakura should be on my page.

Review=happy me=update faster and better story =y=


End file.
